Foire à l'OS
by Voracity666
Summary: Vous aimeriez trouver un peu plus de Turquie & Islande ? ou de France & Ecosse ? Ou tout simplement trouver des couples délirants, comme Biélorussie & Norvège ? Allemagne & Grèce ? Suisse & Belgique ? Alors ce recueil est pour vous ! Yaoi / Yuri / Hentaï / Fluffy
1. 1- Hongrie & Roumanie – Première fois

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Pour ceux qui traînent sur ma page FB ou qui lisent Jokes, vous connaissez le Projet (oui oui, avec la majuscule)**

**Sinon, voici donc ****_Foire à l'OS_**** avec tout ces couples étonnants et détonnants~**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à ****Hidekaz Himaruya**

******Désolée si les traductions sont mauvaises**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Vladamdam**

* * *

1- Hongrie & Roumanie – Première fois.

-Sérieusement Vlad, y'a-t'il une fois où vous ne cherchez pas tuer mutuellement ? Demandait Bulgarie en pansant ses blessures.

À ces mots, Roumanie se perdit dans ses pensées.

« -Hey, _Élizaveta_~

-La ferme ! C'est Élie !

Le garçon manqué trépigna sur place pour ne pas lui plaquer son poing dans le nez et lui faire cracher ses dents.

Il lui titilla tant et si bien que les coups finirent par pleuvoir sur la nation roumaine qui tentait de les éviter en riant aux éclats.

-Hé ! Ça fait mal, là !

L'attrapant par les poignets, il l'immobilisa, bandant ses muscles.

-T'es vraiment une brute. Comme ton barbare de père !

-Et toi, t'as vu ta mère, _Fatty__ú _! (bâtard)

Il se contenta de rire de nouveau avant de l'embrasser subitement.

-Non mais t'es pas bien ?! Rugit Hongrie lorsqu'il la relâcha.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Encore une fois, puis une autre, dès qu'elle prononçait un mot avec violence à son encontre.

-Mais... mais... haleta-t-elle, le souffle court.

-Dis donc petite chèvre, tu aurais envie de tester l'empalement à la roumaine ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil à la fin de sa phrase, la faisant rougir.

-Tu... Tu... Vlad !

-C'est moi, oui~

Il craignit un instant de recevoir un autre coup lorsqu'il croisa son regard assombrie. Mais il ne s'attendait nullement à ce qu'elle l'embrasse avec cette violence qui la caractérisait tant.

Ils se savaient seuls, loin de leurs armées et de leurs populations, loin des autres nations, sur la terre hongroise.

-Alors, cet empalement ? J'attends... souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle glissa ses mains sur le torse musclé contre lequel elle se trouvait. Elle pouvait sentir le trouble envahir son corps et son esprit, et elle comptait bien en profiter si lui ne le faisait pas.

Cette pensée eut à peine le temps de traverser son esprit que son pourpoint était grand ouvert et que le bandage serrant son début de poitrine était à ses pieds.

-Vlad... râla-t-elle avant de gémir.

Elle pouvait sentir les canines pointues sur ses mamelons alors que les mains agiles agaçaient son épiderme tendre. Élie tenta de se rattraper à lui, agrippant ses épaules, ses cheveux, ses bras, mais elle finit par tomber au sol, tremblante de tout ses membres.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir un jour aussi faible...

-T... _Pofa be _! Continue... (Ferme-la)

Elle se tendit lorsque le contact de la peau nue de son tendre ennemi contre la sienne se fit, l'électrisant presque.

Que ce soit celui qu'elle haïssait tant lui fasse découvrir les délices de la chair lui paraissait presque ironique, mais elle avait mieux à faire, mieux à penser... Comme le fait que sa virginité lui avait été ravie et qu'elle se faisait peu à peu envahir par la Roumanie.

Mais non. Elle préférait se perdre dans cette étreinte délicieuse qui lui faisait perdre la tête et son souffle.

-Vlad...

-Presque fini... haleta-t-il avant de râler et de s'écrouler sur elle.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, haletants et couverts de sueur, se moquant bien d'être découverts.

-Tu... Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

D'un coup de rein, il se sépara d'elle et roula sur le dos, frissonnant au contact de l'herbe fraîche.

-J'en avais envie. Et toi aussi.

Hongrie se redressa, le regardant d'une manière insondable.

-Qu'est-ce qui te le prouve ?

-Tu ne t'es pas débattue. Tu n'as pas refusé. N'essaye pas de me faire passer pour un violeur, merci.

Il s'assit à son tour, plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien.

-Tu en avais _envie_, répéta-t-il.

Elle se mordait la lèvre, mal-à-l'aise.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle. Et depuis longtemps.

Ils se penchèrent en même temps pour un baiser bien plus doux que ceux précédents.

-Ne crois surtout pas que je te lâcherai de sitôt, chère amazone.

-Et moi encore moins, insupportable casse-pied. »

-Il fut un temps, effectivement, où ce n'était pas pas des coups qui s'étaient échangés, déclara Vlad sur un ton rêveur.

Boris ne chercha pas à savoir, continuant d'appliquer le désinfectant, laissant son vieil ami dans ses souvenirs d'autrefois.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	2. 2- Ukraine & Canada – Bonne nouvelle

**Et on continue avec un sujet plutôt mignon ^^**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Susue**

* * *

2- Ukraine & Canada – Bonne nouvelle.

-On frappe à la porte, Kuma, tu vas ouvrir ?

L'ours obtempéra, faisant entrer Russie et ses sœurs.

-Pile à l'heure ! Vous ne pouviez pas mieux faire !

Canada vint à leur rencontre, s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon rouge.

-Matthew ! Le salua Ivan en venant l'étreindre. Je ne t'ai pas vu à la dernière réunion, il me semble.

-Mon gouvernement avait besoin de moi, alors le choix a été vite fait. Tu es très en beauté Natalya, la complimenta-t-il. C'est nouveau ?

La Biélorusse tourna sur elle-même, faisant voler sa robe neuve.

-C'est un cadeau de grand-frère. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle te va à ravir, l'assura-t-il.

Elle gratifia d'un baiser à la russe qui le fit rougir.

-Oh oh, tu serais intéressé par ma petite sœur ? Attention, je serai le beau-frère le moins intransigeant !

En réponse, Matt roula les yeux.

-Tu _es_ mon beau-frère et tu sais très bien que je suis tombé sous la coupe de Katyusha !

En disant cela, il s'approcha de l'aînée des Braginsky pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-Toi aussi.

Elle le serra contre elle, presque à lui en casser les côtes mais il ne cilla pas, habitué à ses étreintes. Elle possédait cette force mais ne l'utilisait qu'à bon escient, ce qui avait charmé Canada, entourée alors de fier-à-bras.

-Et si nous passions à table ? Reprit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Les sœurs Braginsky dévoilèrent leurs plats et s'amusèrent des mines réjouies des deux garçons qui s'en firent un régal, tout comme de la cuisine canadienne.

-Entre mes sœurs et toi, je suis assuré de bien manger ! S'exclama Ivan lorsqu'il n'y eut plus rien à avaler, Kuma faisant un sort aux miettes.

-J'aime beaucoup ta cuisine, aussi, le lui assura le blond.

-C'est bien gentil, mais je ne battrai jamais Katyusha ou Natalya. Pas que je le cherche, remarque !

Il rit, suivit des autres, et porta un toast au délicieux repas. L'après-dîner déroula dans la même ambiance légère et pleine de vie.

Entrant dans la cuisine sans allumer, Matthew eut la surprise d'y trouver sa fiancée à l'air mélancolique, le regard perdu dans le paysage de la fenêtre.

-Ekaterina ? Murmura-t-il.

-Viens Matthew... Les étoiles sont si belles...

Elle soupira lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et cala son menton sur son épaule. Elle imaginait ce corps musclé par l'entraînement quotidien et possédant les marques de son Histoire. Elle le connaissait bien ce corps...

-La plus belle des étoiles, je l'ai dans mes bras, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Et je ne compte pas la lâcher de si tôt.

-Fils de ton père, rit-elle.

-Je 'ai pas envie de penser à lui lorsque je suis avec toi... C'est dérangeant, tu sais ?

Elle rit plus franchement, le faisant sourire. Il adorait son rire qui la remuait toute entière et lui donnait un air rayonnant.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il quand elle se fut calmée.

Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et se fondit un peu plus dans son étreinte.

-Je suis enceinte, avoua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle le sentit se crisper et n'osa pas le regarder.

-Est-ce que... tu ?

Il palpa son ventre encore plat et elle comprit.

-Je ne vais pas disparaître ! Il est temps que ma capitale ait son représentant, tu ne penses pas ?

Lâchant un long soupir rassuré, le Canadien se laissa tomber à genoux alors qu'elle se retournait. Il mit son visage à hauteur de son estomac, posant ses mains tremblantes.

-On va avoir un enfant... Kiev...

-Il semblerait que je t'ai cassé, fit-elle d'une voix faussement inquiète.

-C'est l'une des meilleures nouvelles au monde ! S'exclama-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il courut au salon hurler : « Je vais être papa ! » sur tous les tons, amusant Natalya et Ivan qui étaient déjà au courant.

Seule dans la cuisine, Katyusha rit doucement, caressant son ventre inconsciemment. Qu'il était beau son fiancé quand il était heureux...

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	3. 3- Belgique & Suisse – Désir d'enfant

**Je ne sais même pas d'où m'est venue l'idée x')**

**Belgique : Bieke**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Vladamdam**

* * *

3- Belgique & Suisse – Désir d'enfant.

Belgique souriait aux enfants en sortie scolaire. Ils étaient tellement mignons ces petits humains ! Bruyants mais mignons.

-Pourquoi soupires-tu ?

-Rien rien... Merci Vash.

Elle mâchonna sa gaufre sans grande conviction, les yeux toujours fixés sur la classe.

Elle retint un sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son petit-ami chercher la sienne avec timidité. Elle tourna la tête et le vit regarder ailleurs, les joues rouges, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-On continue notre balade mon chéri ?

Elle s'amusa de la pudeur de son compagnon qui marmonnait des propos incompréhensibles.

-Lily garde votre territoire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors respire et détends-toi ! Bruxelles est une belle ville, nous sommes tous les deux, et tu n'as aucune dépense à prendre en compte ! Regarde ! Le soleil brille !

Elle tendit le bras dans la direction de l'astre en question, avec un grand sourire radieux.

Elle était belle ainsi, baignée par le soleil.

Suisse la fixa longuement pour graver cette image dans sa mémoire.

-Viens, allons voir ce que tu n'as pas encore vu. Faisons de Bruxelles la capitale de notre amour !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, l'emmenant avec elle dans le dédale de rues inutilisées par les touristes, sa gaufre à l'autre main.

Ce fut une longue mais belle journée qui les épuisa tous les deux et ils allèrent se coucher avec le sourire aux lèvres.

En pleine nuit, Bieke se réveilla. Elle fixa le plafond pendant ce qui lui parut des heures. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce sentiment de tristesse qui l'engourdissait, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son petit-ami. Mais quand elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait voir les enfants qu'ils avaient croisés tout du long de la journée.

Sa main se crispa au niveau de l'abdomen, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau tendre. Son instinct maternel la tourmentait depuis quelques temps mais elle n'osait en parler à personne. Chaque fibre de son être semblait désirer la venue d'un bébé, au point de l'en faire souffrir.

-Bieke ? Ça ne va pas ? Marmonna Vash d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Dors » voulut-elle lui répondre.

Au lieu de ça, elle éclata en sanglots, se cramponnant à lui. Dépassé, il la serra contre lui par pur réflexe, la berçant. De toutes façons, tant qu'elle était dans cet état-là, ça ne servait à rien de la questionner, autant attendre qu'elle se soit calmée...

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Ton pays a un souci ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, ayant peur de se remettre à pleurer si elle ouvrait la bouche.

-Parle-moi ma belle, je ne suis pas devin...

Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, adorant leur douceur.

-Vash... Je... J'aimerais avoir un enfant.

Elle le sentit se se raidir, ce qui la fit soupirer.

-Pas tout de suite, mais dans un futur proche, ça serait l'idéal.

-Mais... Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses !

Elle roula des yeux et se redressa, mettant son visage à la même hauteur que le sien.

-Les nations peuvent aussi avoir des enfants mortels. C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit, il y a fort longtemps.

Dans la semi-obscurité, elle pouvait voir les yeux verts luirent, prouvant qu'il était intéressé.

-Je l'élèverai et ne te demanderai rien, promit-elle. Tu ne seras même pas obligé de le reconnaître !

Elle prit peur lorsque Vash la relâcha afin de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Inquiète, elle s'assit dans son dos et y posa une main.

-Hors de question. Hors de question que je te laisse dans une situation pareille.

Il se retourna vivement et lui prit la main.

-Bieke. Acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour commencer la conception de l'enfant.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	4. 4-Turquie & Islande – Histoire d'un soir

**Je ne sais même pas d'où m'est venue l'idée x')**

**Islande : Jökull / Danemark : Søren / Norvège : Nils / Pays-Bas : Jantje / Chypre : Neoklos**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Pour la petite histoire, des pirates algériens seraient allés en Islande et auraient presque rasé l'île Vestmann et certaines côtes Islandaises. Après, je sais pas pourquoi on dit que ce sont les Turcs...**

**Initiative personnelle ^^'**

* * *

4- Turquie & Islande – Histoire d'un soir.

Islande fixait Turquie. Il semblait toujours aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire, mais sous la glace brûlait la lave.

-Jökull ? Tu m'écoutes, dis ? Voulut savoir Danemark d'un air boudeur.

-Non, déclara-t-il franchement. Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre, tu veux ?

Il se leva et s'éloigna du Danois qui était sous le choc. Une phrase complète ! Il avait eut le privilège d'une phrase complète !

-Nils ! T'as vu ça ?

Norvège ne lui répondit pas, préférant avancer son cavalier afin de prendre le fou de Portugal.

-Je ne pensais pas que les pauses inter-meeting européen ressemblaient à ça... réfléchit Turquie à voix haute.

À ses côtés, Chypre jouait aux cartes avec Grèce, ne se souciant que très peu de ce que pensait le « vieil homme ».

-Y'a de l'ambiance, en tout cas, marmonna-t-il.

Sadiq se leva afin de se resservir en thé. Certes, il était imbuvable, mais depuis que Héraclès et Neoklos lui avaient proposé du café _grec_ avec un grand sourire, il ne faisait confiance qu'au thé.

-Tiens, salut gamin !

-C'est Jökull, je te signale.

Islande se servit en café, mâchonnant un sablé piqué à France, observant par en-dessous le visage du Turc.

-Je vais finir par croire que tout le monde me bat froid, dis-donc !

Il s'adossa à la table et porta sa tasse fumante à la bouche, promenant son regard sur ses pairs.

-Oh, pas tous, pas tous...

-Tu veux tenter de me faire croire que tu es en train de me parler parce que ma conversation te plaît, et non parce que tu es en froid avec ta petite famille ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu m'as craché ta haine, il n'y a encore pas moins d'une heure. C'est fou, ça ?

-Ce n'est pas personnel...

-Et je ne suis pas responsable des attaques pirates des ressortissants de chez moi.

-Alors, laissons ça derrière nous.

-Tout à fait.

Ils se turent, avalant leur jus de chaussette sans grimacer.

-Après le meeting, j'ai pas l'habitude de passer la soirée tout seul... commença l'Islandais.

-Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

-Non. Søren va boire avec Jantje et Antonio, chaperonné par Nils. Tino et Berwald iront peut-être se promener... Je ne suis pas très proche d'eux.

-Généralement, je rentre chez moi, directement. Avec Grèce et Chypre, l'ambiance est pas au beau fixe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois tout à fait, oui, sourit le Nordique dans sa tasse. On pourrait s'occuper tous les deux, alors ?

Sadiq sembla réfléchir, du moins c'était ce que son masque laissait penser.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ce sera toujours plus intéressant que l'aéroport.

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux, s'attirant des regards suspicieux des autres.

X

-Merci d'avoir accepté cette invitation.

-Merci à toi de m'avoir invité ! S'exclama Sadiq.

Sa morosité s'était envolée durant la soirée avec l'aide d'une facette insoupçonnée chez le plus jeune. Ils avaient parlé, rit, chanté même, loin des leurs et de l'image qu'il leur fallait renvoyer, au point même que Sadiq avait fini par faire tomber le masque sous le regard appréciateur de son nouvel ami.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, un peu hésitant.

-Tu as une chambre ?

-Non non, je ne devais pas avoir à dormir ici, normalement.

Il se frotta la nuque, embarrassé, faisant sourire le plus jeune qui lui tendit alors la main.

-Eh bien, pour cette nuit, je ne sais pas, mais pour le reste de la soirée, je peux t'inviter dans ma chambre... Après tout, je ne vois pas qui ça gênerait...

Il y eut un sourire plein de promesses puis des lèvres accueillantes. Une main froide qui caresse une joue tiède. Une porte qui se ferme et un masque qui tombe. Des vêtements qui s'éparpillaient sur le sol et des draps qui se froissaient. Mais, surtout, une nouvelle invasion turque dans les régions vitales islandaises, ce qui ne semblait déranger personne au vu des cris d'enthousiasmes.

-Jökull... souffla Sadiq. Je crois que ton frère va me tuer...

Étalé sur le ventre, le nez dans les oreillers, il reprenait son souffle, savourant la fraîcheur qui s'échappait du corps de son nouvel amant.

-Laisse-le là où il est, grogna-t-il. Profite plutôt...

Et il se pencha, passant ses lèvres mutines sur les muscles roulants sous la caresse tendre.

-Prêt pour un second round, monsieur l'envahisseur ?

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	5. 5- Portugal & Angleterre – Promenade

**Portugal : Matteo**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Yuu Kirkland**

* * *

5- Portugal & Angleterre – Promenade en amoureux.

Portugal était dans la cuisine, sifflotant gaiement. Il faisait un temps superbe, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux sifflaient et son anglais préféré dormait encore. Une magnifique journée, donc !

Matteo adorait sa cuisine. Il serait capable d'y rester la journée si il n'avait pas à éloigner son amant de cet antre...

Réprimant un frisson à l'image de sa cuisine dévastée, Matteo glissa le bacon dans les assiettes et versa le thé. Il n'était pas très friand de ce petit-déjeuner, mais lorsqu'il voyait les yeux de Arthur briller à chaque bouchée, il se disait qu'il pouvait bien faire ce genre de sacrifice de temps en temps, vu le peu de fois qu'ils se voyaient...

-_'Morning my dear_... bâilla-t-on derrière lui.

Pas besoin de se retourner pour imaginer le blond se frotta les yeux, les cheveux en tout sens et un bas de pyjama enfilé en tâtonnant. Dans l'intimité, il perdait son masque de froide autorité mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça...

-_Olà meu amor_, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? (Bonjour mon amour)

-Tu es sortit bien tôt du lit...

-Ne tente pas de me faire croire que tu as froid... Tu es au Portugal, pas dans ton pays tellement au Nord... Brr ! Fit-il en mimant un frisson.

Cueillant un baiser au passage, il s'installa devant son assiette débordante de victuailles, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Matteo prit la chaise à côté, emmêlant ses pieds aux siens pour le faire grogner, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

Il adorait l'embêter, sans que ça en soit aussi violent qu'avec USA ou France. Il pourrait alors être sûr que ça occupait son anglais et qu'il laissait ses papiers dans sa sacoche le temps d'une journée. À chacun sa victoire.

-Arthur ? Ça te dirait d'aller te promener ?

Son amant prit un air songeur au point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si il avait été attendu. Mais il eut bien vite une réponse positive qui fut récompensée d'un baiser tendre.

-Je vais me préparer ! Lui signala-t-il en sortant de la cuisine.

Resté seul, Arthur savoura ses œufs.

X

-Le paysage est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Matteo se tourna vers son compagnon qui grognait contre les orties qui cherchaient à s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Il rit en l'entendant maudire la plante.

-Laisse-la, et viens plutôt voir ! La civilisation a certes planté ses pierres, mais ça reste une jolie vue !

Il l'attira à lui, mêlant leurs doigts, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il pouvait le sentir tendu contre sa joue.

Malgré la durée de leur relation, Arthur ne se faisait toujours pas aux contacts tendres qu'il lui adressait. Ça ne le peinait pas. Depuis le temps, il s'y était habitué. Bon, le temps et une bonne conversation, aussi.

-C'est une très belle vue...

Tournant un peu la tête, Matteo préféra observer son compagnon qui semblait absorber dans sa contemplation. Le soleil avait doré sa peau et éclaircit sa chevelure. L'éloignement de sa patrie apaisait ses traits. Qu'il était beau son anglais !

-La mienne n'est pas mal non plus... souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Le regard vert croisa le sien, étonné, avant d'étinceler d'amusement et qu'un doigt vienne lui tapoter le nez.

-Charmeur.

-Avec toi, toujours.

Le Portugais pressa ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire avant de se redresser puis de le tirer après lui.

-Continuons la promenade...

Arthur le suivit sans protester, son imagination travaillait à plein régime. Est-ce qu'il avait compris ou son voisin d'outre-manche avait fini par déteindre sur lui ?

Des images plus excitantes les uns que les autres lui traversaient l'esprit alors que les minutes passaient dans leur silence.

-Nous voilà arrivé ! Le prévint subitement Matteo en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Tournant la tête pour observer les environs, Arthur passa l'extrémité de sa langue sur ses lèvres subitement sèches. C'était un endroit tout à fait propice à...

-On va pouvoir pique-niquer, maintenant ! S'exclama son amant.

Il étala un grand drap où les plats furent installés, le tout sous le regard figé de Arthur. Pique-niquer ? Mais il n'y avait qu'un mot sur les deux qui l'intéressait, lui !

Chassant les rougeurs qui lui chauffaient les joues, il s'assit à son tour sur le drap, captant le regard joyeux de Matteo qui le servit.

La nourriture était bonne, la température était agréable, la vue était belle, et il était avec celui qu'il aimait... Après tout, que demander de plus ?

Matteo lui vola ses lèvres entre deux plats, faisant sursauter son cœur.

C'était bien, finalement, de demander plus.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


End file.
